Unexpected Love Story
by marutha
Summary: Kisah seorang pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun, yang jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bernama Xi Luhan, disaat Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Sehun dan Luhan?


**Marutha Present:**

 **"Unexpected Love Story"**

 **Cast:**

 **-Oh Sehun (21thn)**

 **-Xi Luhan (GS, 17thn)**

 **-Jung Krystal(19thn)**

 **and other..**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, DLDR, OOC, NC inside. Dibawah 16 jangan baca muehehe**

 **Hai! Author baru pertama kali ini bikin FF. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan! Bagi yang gak suka gak usah dibaca makasih :)**

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, di Jakarta, seorang pemuda pengangguran duduk di depan rumahnya. Namanya adalah Oh Sehun. Pemuda itu berasal dari Korea, namun sudah dari SD dia tinggal di Indonesia karena suatu hal. Ia sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, dan dia sangat menawan sebenarnya. Namun, karena gayanya yang sangat tidak karuan membuatnya terlihat 'menjijikkan'. Usianya 21 tahun, ia lulus dari sebuah SMA swasta di Jakarta empat tahun yang lalu. Namun hingga sekarang, ia tak pernah bisa membuat dirinya menjadi berguna.

"Dasar pria pengangguran, tidak berguna! Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Sehun!" . Begitulah biasanya orang menghinanya. Namun, karena sikapnya yang agak cuek, egois dan arogan, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa kesal karena hinaan itu. Itulah mengapa, orang-orang di sekitarnya hampir tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Sekalipun Sehun sangat terlihat menyedihkan, dia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang cantik, namun kelakuannya sangat buruk. Namanya adalah Jung Krystal, gadis keturunan Korea yang satu SMA dengannya. Hampir dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Namun, Sehun tak pernah benar-benar mencintai Krystal. Memang dia sayang, tapi dia tidak cinta. Bagi Sehun, pacaran hanyalah sarana untuk menghibur diri. Sehun tak pernah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sehun masih saja duduk di depan rumahnya, merenungi nasibnya. Lamunannya buyar saat ia melihat sesosok gadis cantik yang lewat di depan rumahnya dengan bersepeda. Gadis itu adalah Xi Luhan, gadis keturunan China yang sudah dua tahun bertetangga dengan Sehun. Dia terkenal dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan parasnya yang cantik. Ia sedang menggunakan kaos putih polos, jaket adidas berwarna pink, celana pendek, dan sepatu puma berwarna putih. Ia bersepeda sambil menggunakan earphone. Rambutnya yang tergerai membuat dia semakin terlihat cantik.

"Hey, bukankah itu Xi Luhan? Gadis cantik yang baru saja lulus SMA.. Andai saja aku bisa berbicara dengannya.. Semakin hari, dia terlihat semakin cantik..", pikir Sehun.

Memang, kecantikan Luhan tak pernah gagal memikat hati para lelaki. Sayang, sikapnya yang agak pendiam membuat para lelaki yang tertarik padanya jadi sulit mendekatinya.

Sehun sangat penasaran dengan Luhan. "Aku harus bisa mengobrol dengannya!", gumam Sehun.

Alhasil, keesokan paginya, Sehun mengikuti Luhan bersepeda. Saat Sehun ada di belakang gadis cantik itu, Sehun pun berteriak, "Hey, cantik!"

Namun, Luhan tak menengok, bahkan ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan lebih cepat. Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa. Namun ia berpikir, "Mungkin tadi jarakku masih terlalu jauh darinya. Mungkin ia tak mendengar. Ah! Akan kucoba lagi besok!"

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Sehun mencoba lagi untuk mengobrol dengan Luhan. Sehun mulai mengayuh sepedanya, mengikuti Luhan. Saat ia yakin bahwa jaraknya dengan gadis itu sudah cukup dekat, ia pun berteriak, "Hey, cantik!"

Namun Luhan tak menengok sedikitpun. "Luhan! Hey!", Sehun kembali berteriak. Namun, sama saja seperti kemarin, Luhan tidak menengok sedikitpun. Bahkan gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Sehun.

"What the f***! Sombongnya! Akan kubuat perhitungan dengan gadis itu!"

Kali ini, Sehun benar-benar marah dan kecewa. "Bagaimana bisa pemuda setampan aku _dicuekkin_ oleh gadis sepertinya?", gumam Sehun. Sehun terlihat sangat marah.

* * *

Sore hari, Luhan duduk-duduk di teras rumahnya, mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone. Melihat itu, Sehun merasa bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk 'melabrak' gadis itu. Sehun langsung berjalan ke arah Luhan, berdiri di depannya.

"Sombongnya! Kau sangat sombong, Nona Xi!"

Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya, namun ia tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun karena sedang menggunakan earphone. Ia kaget. Kenapa tetangganya tiba-tiba datang? Ia lalu melepas earphone nya lalu bertanya, "Ada apa kemari, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tambah marah dan kesal. "Apakah kau tuli, Nona Xi? Cih!"

Luhan menjadi bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menjawab dengan nada marah, "Ingat ini baik-baik, Nona Xi! Pemuda tampan sepertiku tak akan pernah menyukai gadis sombong sepertimu!"

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan itu. Ia mencoba berpikir. "Namun kita tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya kan? Aku bingung, namun, maaf jika aku bersalah kepadamu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terdiam. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang tidak marah ketika Sehun berkata seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa kesal. "Cih! Aku ingin pulang saja!"

Pemuda itu lalu pergi dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. Luhan masih terlihat bingung. "Apa salahku pada tetanggaku itu?", pikirnya. Namun, Luhan tetap tenang dengan keadaan seperti itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Luhan sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun. Ia membawa 2 buah coklat. Saat Sehun keluar, Luhan menyapanya. "Selamat pagi, Oh Sehun. Jujur, aku masih bingung mengapa kau marah padaku saat itu. Namun tetap saja, aku akan meminta maaf padamu. Ini coklat sevagai tanda permintaan maafku. Terimalah!"

Sehun diam, tak percaya. Baik sekali gadis ini, pikirnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia menjawab dengan ketus. "Ya! Aku maafkan. Terimakasih!"

"Terimakasih karena sudah memaafkanku, aku pamit. Terimakasih!"

* * *

Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Ia kembali bersepeda. Beberapa menit setelah Luhan pergi, hp Sehun berbunyi. Ternyata itu telepon dari Krystal.

"Ada apa kau menelponku, Krystal?"

"Kau ini, cuek sekali kepadaku! Ayo kita bertemu sayang, aku rindu sekali denganmu!", jawab Krystal.

Sehun yang mendengar Krystal berbicara seperti itu langsung merasa malas.

"Yasudah, mau ketemuan dimana?", tanya Sehun.

"Kau ke rumahku ya!"

Sehun menjawab dengan malas, "Uh, baiklah"

Sehun pun menutup telpon. Dengan segera, ia mengganti kaosnya dengan kemeja biru dengan lengan yang dilipat sebatas siku, dan juga celana jeans panjang. Ia pergi menggunakan motornya ke rumah Krystal dengan malas-malasan.

"Dasar, perempuan. Banyak saja maunya.", kata Sehun menggerutu.

Setelah sampai di rumah Krystal, Sehun memencet bel rumah Krystal. Pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat sosok gadis cantik yang menggunakan dress mini berwarna ungu muda yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya serta belahan dadanya.

Sehun dapat mengetahui dengan mudah. Kekasihnya itu pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya. "Kau ingin menggodaku dengan pakaian seperti itu, Jung Krystal?"

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Tuan Oh?", jawab Krystal dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau kira aku akan tergoda dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini?", jawab Sehun sambil berjalan masuk melalu Krystal. Krystal yang melihat Sehun seperti itu langsung berdiri di hadapan Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. "Apakah aku sudah tidak menarik lagi bagimu, Oh Sehun?", kata Krystal sambil mulai menciumi leher Sehun.

"Bukannya beg-..."

Belum selesai Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya, Krystal langsung melahap bibir Sehun dengan ganasnya. Sesekali ia menghisap bibir bawah Sehun, namun tak ada balasan sedikitpun dari Sehun. Krystal melepas ciumannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak tertarik lagi denganku? Apakah kau sudah tak cinta padaku lagi?", kata Krystal dengan gaya yang agak manja.

Sehun yang melihat sikap Krystal yang seperti itu menjadi gemas. "Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan kalau berbicara seperti itu, sayang. Mana mungkin aku bisa berpaling dari gadis cantik sepertimu, huh?", kata Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Krystal, memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Krystal. Ia bisa menghirup aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh Krystal. "Hanya kau yang aku cinta, Jung Krystal."

Krystal membalikkan badannya lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. "Benarkah itu, Oh Sehun? Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" kata Krystal manja sambil mempautkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja hanya kau yang aku cinta" balas sehun sambil menyeringai.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Krystal. Sehun mulai menciumi bibir merah Krystal yang sedari tadi seakan mengundangnya. Menyesap dengan ganas lalu mendesak lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Krystal. Menyesap lidah Krystal dengan ganas, membuat erangan tertahan karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Krystal melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Sehun langsung mendorong Krystal dengan kasar ke ranjang. Sehun lalu menaiki ranjang dan menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Krystal. Tangan Sehun mulai menggerayangi setiap inci payudara Krystal yang masih tertutup dress. Sehun mulai meremas payudara Krystal sambil menciumi bibir Krystal.

Sehun membuka kemejanya. Tubuh nya yang berlekuk ditempat yang tepat itu membuat Krystal menahan nafas. Lihatlah tubuh itu, warna putihnya menyilaukan. Sangat sempurna dengan kedua puting yang warnanya hampir mendekati merah muda.

Setelahnya, Sehun meremas payudara Krystal lagi. Kali ini dengan gerakan yang sangat membuat Krystal tergila-gila. Pria itu memijat payudaranya hingga hanya rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Kepala Krystal menengadah, suara desahannya mulai terdengar karena perlakuan ini. Gairahnya yang sudah berkobar semakin tersulut.

Pandangan Sehun menggelap, ia menikmati wajah Krystal yang seperti itu. Tangannya yang tadi bermain di area dada kini perlahan turun ke titik utama permainan ini. Titik itu sudah basah saat Sehun merogoh isi celana Krystal dan menyentuhnya, membuat seringai Sehun semakin lebar.

"Ahh Sehunnnnnnnn!"

Jeritan Krystal menggema di ruangan itu. Sehun mengusap kewanitaannya dengan jari panjang dan kuku yang cukup tajam. Tapi sepertinya jeritan itu semakin menambah nafsu Sehun untuk melakukan lebih. Usapan jarinya bertambah kuat dan cepat, seolah tak peduli pada perempuan dibawahnya yang meronta karena rasa perih yang ia rasakan.

"Sebentar." Bisik Sehun parau.

Sementara Krystal mengerang, kewanitaannya berdenyut parah karena Sehun belum juga berhenti. Krystal terkesiap, ia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Oh..oh..disitu." Krystal menggigit bibir saat orgasmenya sudah diujung.

Sehun menyadarinya dan melepas jemarinya dari sana. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka celana Krystal yang masih melekat, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Krystal sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia tercekat melihat milik Sehun yang sudah mengeras.

"Bersiaplah, Nona."

Sehun merangkak kembali keatas tubuh Krystal lalu melesakkan miliknya kedalam organ milik Krystal yang sudah sangat basah. Krystal menggigit bibir sambil terus meronta saat Sehun melakukannya. Kepalanya seperti berputar. Benda itu masuk terlalu sadis dan dalam. Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

"Lanjutkan, Oh Sehun!" Krystal berseru keras karena orgasmenya sudah benar-benar diujung tanduk. Pinggulnya bergerak putus asa mencoba melawan arah dari gerakan Sehun. Tangannya yang menganggur ia coba berguna dengan mengaitkannya di leher Sehun, menariknya hingga pria itu mendekat, lalu menciumi bibir Sehun secara brutal.

Sehun tersenyum didalam ciumannya. Perempuan yang sedang bernafsu itu ternyata lebih menyeramkan daripada apapun.

Krystal melepas ciumannya, lalu meronta panjang karena ia sudah sampai. Tubuhnya lemas kemudian. Tapi Sehun yang sama sekali belum menyentuh akhir kepuasannya, menarik punggung Krystal untuk duduk. Kini tubuh mereka berhadapan dengan kontak yang masih menyatu.

"Hanya sampai aku keluar." Bisik Sehun lembut.

Bagai banteng dipecut bokongnya, Krystal menurut saja saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Tubuh mereka bergerak lagi secara perlahan. Sehun ingin memperlakukan Krystal dengan lembut mengingat tubuh perempuan itu masih lemas setelah pelepasannya yang pertama. Tangan Sehun turun kebawah, meremas bokong Krystal yang cukup berisi, kadang menamparnya pelan sebagai bentuk frustasi akan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Krystal merintih nikmat. Ia rasa ia akan mencapai pelepasannya yang kedua. Tubuh Sehun pun bergetar merasakan sesak yang akan membuncah dari kejantanannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka berpelukan lalu sama-sama mendesah keras saat sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sehun pergi mendatangi Luhan. "Ada apa kemari, Oh Sehun?", tanya Luhan.

"Panggil Sehun saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, Luhan.", jawab Sehun.

DEG.

Luhan kaget. "Kenapa dia bisa seberani ini? Sebelumnya tak ada yang berani mengajakku kencan..". pikir Luhan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau yasudah, berarti kau ini memanglah gadis yang sombong!", kata Sehun.

Luhan berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kencan denganmu, Sehun.", jawab Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Gimana ceritanya? Maaf kalau gak seru *tear***

 **Mohon reviewnya, kritik dan sarannya juga yaa^^**

 **Kalaupun gak ada review, author bakal tetep lanjutin cerita ini. Thanks sebelumnyaaaahh;***


End file.
